narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusehime
Princess Fuse (フセ姫,Princess Fuse), born Fuse Inuzuka, is an ancient spirit bounded to her master through her sacred rosary. She serves as Dan and Konmei's spiritual teacher. And through various adventures in which both displayed a touching promise to find her freedom, Princess Fuse has become one of Dan's treasured allies. Forming a bond like none other. She believes in his strength. Passionate and dedicated, Princess Fuse promised her spiritual life to theirs in return. Swearing to pass on when their journey ends so that all four will spend eternity together. Princess Fuse was the betroth wife of the first, and rumored, greatest Inuzuka, from which his family adopted their surname. Youngest of eight brothers, she witnessed Shino's, alongside his ninken's, power and branded Dan and Konmei as their true successors. The only two who possessed enough strength to rival if not surpass each. And so, she addresses Dan as Inuzuka Shino Moritaka (犬塚 信乃 戍孝,Inuzuka Shino Moritaka) and Konmei as Inukawa Sōsuke Yoshitō (犬川 荘助 義任,Inukawa Sōsuke Yoshitō). Two titles long forgotten. Princess Fuse also developed an older sister relationship to Chosho. Appearance Princess Fuse is absolutely royal in appearance. Keeping up with her dog theme, she has two dog ears upon her head. Personality Originally, Princess Fuse lived as a difficult spirit.. After witnessing Dan nearly sacrifice his life to protect her, Princess Fuse dedicated her spiritual life to him and Konmei. Stating not to have ever seen someone as powerful and passionate since her husband and his Ninken. Her love for Dan was shown after Senken's death. Upon his transforming into an Inugami, he began to attack his surroundings. It was then that, after Dan's command, she sealed his spirit to his own body, as means of protecting Dan and Konmei. Hoping to never see either cry ever again. Background Current Arcs Movies and Appearances Abilities Between Tsuyunoinochi and herself, Princess Fuse is the light to his darkness. She protects Dan through her extensive knowledge as well as spiritual powers. Intelligence Being an old spirit, Princess Fuse has gathered generations of knowledge. Originally, she hesitated upon speaking her wisdom, from a disliking of the living. However, as she grew fond of Dan and Konmei, she began to aide them in their every need. Saving both from disasters and death numerous times. Her knowledge expands over hundreds of feels. From shinobi arts to history. She is able to inform Dan of his enemies abilities if they are well known and of their weakness.... Spiritual Powers Princess Fuse's spiritual power is truly amazing. She is a sorceress of sorts, utilizing spiritual energy to perform miracles. At base, she is capable of possessing both Dan and Chosho to interact with the physical world. Residing within her beads or appearing as a ghost, she is an excellent source of information. As a ghost, her possessions remove foreign invaders from Dan's body.... Her power was so great, that she was responsible for binding Senken's soul to Dan's sword, thus transforming him into an Inugami whose power is at free access to Dan once he truly unlocks it. Stats Relationships Quotes Trivia *She is also based... References Category:Inuzuka Clan (Simba) Category:Yakigakure